Soothe
by Katara-Hatake
Summary: A soothing Cassette, An angry Pinkette, A kiss, A hot-blooded Hidan and Red-eyed Uchiha's. Hidan's day had been full of mishaps. One-shot.


**Prompt:** _Soothe. When I think of that word, I think of Soft, Ease and Hidan needing a Therapist. Hence making him the main lead for this One-shot._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I donot own Naruto._

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**"_Talking in Flash Backs"_**

_Flash Back_

**Cassette Playing**

* * *

**'Close your eyes and sit cross legged in the middle of your current location'** started the cassette player as Hidan took a seat in the middle of his room.

**'Now, rid your mind of everything, every thought, emotion and image.' **

_'Fuckin' Kakuza', _thought Hidan angrilly, '_Fucking making me do this fucking shit!'_

He closed his eyes trying to forget about what had caused this occurance.

_'Fucking Hot Pinky!' _

* * *

_***Flash Back***_

_**"Kaku-fucker!",** shouted Hidan as he made his way through the crowds of college students located inside the small bus stop, **"Where the fuck are ya!?"**_

_As Hidan looked through the crowd in search of his partner, he noticed a head of pink. Startled he ran straight into the mentioned Pinkette._

_**"Ow!"** muttered the pinkette as she collided into Hidan, sending her books flying._

_**"The Fuck!"** grumbled Hidan as the collision caused him to fall ontop of the pinkette in a suggestive position._

_His rleft hand had landed beside her head, while his right hand lay on top of her left. Their legs had enterwined together making it difficult to move. And his head was located centimeters from her own. _

_**"Dammit."** muttered the pinkette quitely trying to move, but she was stopped by the body that lay ontop of her._

_She opened her eyes to stare into a striking violet._

**_"Wha."_**

_Hidan stared wide-eyed at the Emerald eyed beauty before him, his heart started beating eratically and his hands were starting to sweat, never had he felt this way about a girl before. She was so close that he could feel her minty breath on his face._

_He stared at her pink, plump lips waiting to be kissed. And he did just that._

_The pink-haired girl's eyes widened when she felt a, suprisingly soft, pair of lips on her own._

_Hidan, noticing she hadn't responded tried deepening the kiss._

_The girl stared wide eyed at the scene they were causing and at being assualted by a random, but hot, stranger._

_She used her free right hand to deliver a perfectly powerful, right hook to his face._

_Hidan was sharply brought back from his little enjoyment by a powerful punch to the face._

_**"The Fuck!?"** he yelled painfully as he clutched his now bruised face in agony._

**_"Hmpf! That's what you deserve for kissing innocent, unwilling girls you bastard!"_**

_He looked up to glare at exactly who had said that, when he noticed his mentioned assualter was the pink-haired gilr he was previously engaged to in a lip-lock. remmebering the kiss before, Hidan licked his lips teasingly while msirking at the neraged pinkette infront of him._

_The Emerald eyed beauty, noticing Hidan obviously enjoying her torment, grew even more enraged._

_**"Ugh! I hate people like you, you fucking, old man bastard!"** she yelled finally as she stalked off, leaving an annoyed and love-struck Hidan behind._

**_*Flash Back end*_**

* * *

After that Hidan had remembered that he had forgot to ask his beauty for her name and had gone on a rampage for the whole day asking the other Akatsuki members if they knew of a pink-haired, emerald eyed beauty. This led to Kakuza making him listen the _soothe-your-nerves_ casstte. What made his day worse was that only the Fucking-Red eyed, Uchiha bastard knew of her and he wouldn't tell him anything.

Remembering the Uchiha, Hidan's smirk turned into an angry and annoyed scowl.

"Stupid Fucking Uchiha's," He shouted angrilly, "Stupid Fucking Kakuza!"

He ripped the headphones out of his ear and angrilly stalked out the door, yelling about Hot-assed pinkettes, Red-eyed Uchiha's and Fucking Kaku-fuckers.

* * *

**A/N: ...**_Wow, Hidan gets angry easilly doesn't he? :3_

_I just got bored and decided to do this, doesn't matter if you review or not...x :P_


End file.
